


Against the Dying of the Light

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hurt Fíli, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Poison, Worried Kíli, he is a very worried little brother, slight kiliel, sorta sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Fili instead that got stuck by the poisoned arrow upon the escape from Mirkwood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this has been done before, but it's a thought that occurred to me and turned into this fic
> 
> Title from that one poem we all heard in Interstellar- Do Not Go Gentle Into That Goodnight, by Dylan Thomas

It was Kili who first jumped into action.

He saw the lever above him and knew what he had to do. They were trapped here by the gate the Elves had closed to thwart their escape that Bilbo had so cleverly come up with, though being soaked wet by the river was a drawback. Elves were fighting Orcs and the Company was trying to fend them off as well from where they were in the barrels. If that gate didn't get open, this wouldn't end well and their quest might come to an end here.

That is why Kili pushes himself out of the barrel and makes for the lever.

Of course, there are Orcs in the way, but they pose no problem. Someone tosses him a weapon and now he's got the advantage, cutting down Orcs in his path. He makes it up a couple steps, and before he knows it, someone else joins the fight, their back brushing against his.

“Fili?!” He exclaims as he catches a glimpse of blond hair.

His brother has obtained a weapon as well and grins at Kili. “Do you really think I'd leave you to fight alone, my little brother?”

Kili can't help but smile. “Hmph. Good to know I can always count on you.” He kicks an Orc away with his foot and Fili swings at another.

“We must get the gate open.” He says. “We do this together- I'll get the lever.”

Kili makes a noise of agreement. Though he thinks he could of handled this alone, two heads are better than one. “Alright. I'll cover you.”

The two brothers made their way up the stone wall to the lever, defeating the Orcs that get in their way. They work well as a team, moving like one. Soon they reach the lever and Fili goes for it while Kili defends a few steps from him.

Fili grabs onto the wood and starts to pull down... when there is a light sound of a whizzing arrow and sharp pain explodes in his leg, just above the knee. Fili lets go and stumbles back a step, letting out a pained noise.

The younger brother defeats another Orc and spins around to see his brother... and the arrow sticking out of his leg. “Fili!”

The blond collapses onto the stone and Kili rushes to his side. His brother is conscious and he can get him into a sitting position, an arm around him, but it's the arrow that's making him panic.

The shadow of an Orc looms over them and Kili looks up, defiant and scowling. He grasps his weapon and is ready to brandish it in defense of Fili. If he has to die for his brother, so be it.

And then an arrow takes out the Orc that had been about to strike.

Both of them turn their heads to see the she-elf Tauriel fighting the Orcs now. Her red hair dances around her like fire, and Kili feels like a moth drawn to a flame, entranced by her beautiful fighting skills and grace.

But it is Fili who brings him out of the reverie and reminds him they have to get out of here. Fili is hurt.

Kili reaches for the lever and is able to pull it down. The gates open and the brothers scramble back over the edge and into the barrels. Kili coaxes Fili to go first, and he lands in the barrel with a cry, hearing the arrow lodged in his leg snap. Not good. The brunet gets into a barrel and catches a glance at Fili. His face is contorted into pain.

And then, just before they go over, Kili catches one last glimpse at Tauriel. She's caught in the battle, but he knows, feels, she can hold her own.

 

* * *

 

If only he had his bow, is the thought that occurs to Kili later. If only the elves hadn't taken it- and that was his favorite bow! Such thoughts come after the Orcs chased them down river and the Company had gone over a series of rapids.

When the water calms and the Orcs are out of sight, though surely not too far behind, Thorin calls that they must head to shore. Kili is more than eager to get out of these stupid barrels that have caused for such a rough ride.

He manages to get up to shore on his own. Fili does as well, but only takes a couple steps before collapsing onto his knees, grasping at the leg wound. Kili comes down to his side and looks at Fili in concern.

“Let me see...” He tries gently. Fili flinches away a little, but Kili is able to get a look at the wound. It looks awful, and he feels a little guilt for not protecting his brother properly, but he can only hope the arrow didn't go too deep. It needs to come out.

Fili notices and tugs on his sleeve. “I'm fine.”

It doesn't soothe him. “Thorin,” He turns. “Fili's hurt; an arrow got him.”

“There is an Orc pack on our tail.” He replies, rough and commanding as ever.

“Yes, but the arrow.” Kili mutters.

There's a sigh. “Bind his leg, quickly.”

Taking a breath he grabs onto what's left of the arrow and pulls out. Fili grabs onto his sleeve and grimaces against the quick removal. Blood flows out, expected, but he's able to clean most of it away and bind his brother's leg with torn cloth. “Better?”

“Aye, a bit.” Fili says.

He smiles, glad his big brother is okay. However then is the moment they are found by another being. Kili jumps to his feet and stands in front of his older brother, but then he sees the arrow pointed at them.

The man with the arrow was later learned to be called Bard, a man from Laketown. He had a boat, and the Company needed to get to the mountain. This was their way across. They struck a bargain and were soon off on their way.

Kili could help but notice the pale complexion Fili had taken on and how he seemed to limp.

 

* * *

 

The long journey over water by boat was more than enough for Fili. Sitting leaned up against one side, looking out over the water, he wondered how long it would be before they saw land again. His injured leg was stretched in from of him and still hurt from the arrow wound. A constant throbbing that didn't feel like it was getting any better, but then again, he was just _shot_ not long ago. It was going to take a while to heal.

Rubbing a hand over the binding absentmindedly, he didn't notice Kili sit down beside him.

“It still hurts?” The brunet asked.

He nodded. “I'll be fine.”

A frown was still present on his face. “You don't look fine.”

“Kili, you need not fret so.” Fili reached up and patted his little brother's head.

Kili watched him for a moment before he put his arms around Fili and curled up next to him. He wouldn't be surprised if Kili was tired from today's events; he deserved a rest. Fili put an arm around him and leaned into him slightly. He too was tired and having Kili near out him at ease.

Though his leg still hurt, and he would still glance at it with worry, still pressing a hand to it when he felt pain.

Eventually, he drifted off- boat rides are boring, especially if you couldn't see anything because of fog or mist. Sometime later he woke, hearing the others taking amogst themselves.

Fili groaned, still half-asleep, and tilted his head to the side. There was a touch on his arm- “Fili?”

Blinking, he lifted his head back up to meet Kili. “Mm...?”

“You're awake...” But he put a hand out to Fili's forehead. “You feel a tad warm.”

“I'm... It's only the wound healing.” No, he could still feel its pain. “Are we almost to Laketown?”

“Almost halfway at least.” He grinned.

Everyone fell silent all of a sudden, and Fili looked up to see what they were looking at. He found it, and he could have almost sworn he was still alseep. Kili followed his gaze and the brothers slowly stood, though it strained Fili's injured leg a little.

Through the fog and clouds obstructing visibility, there was a moment of clarity, and in the distance they could see the shape of the Lonley Mountain. Fili had only heard tales about it from Thorin, and he felt the same rush he did standing up on the mountain after the Great Eagles helped them escape from the Orcs and seeing that place again in the distance. It was closer now, and Fili might think he was dreaming, but he knew this vision was real.

Then the moment passed and they neared upon a checkpoint. They all climbed back into the barrels, Kili and Fili getting into two barrels next to each other. There was quiet tension in the air as they hid, waiting to move on.

Fili would definitely agree that the worst part about this part of their venture is when they had fish dumped on their heads before they moved on, though it hid them from any suspicion and would allow them to cross easier.

So they were off again, and shortly after they arrived in Laketown. Though it was a close call in the beginning, they were able to get into Laketown with ease and hid out in Bard's home. There they also met his three children. Charming young-lings, Fili thinks.

Now out from the growing chill of the air and at safety, Fili can rest. He sits by a window and a stabbing pain goes up his leg. He grits his teeth against it. His brother gives him that look again, and Fili offers up a tired smile.

He does ask Oin for some herbs when he attempts to rest. He gets tea instead, and the bindings on his leg changed, but even then his sleep is fitful. He doesn't feel right...

Later Thorin says they will be sneaking into the armory to get proper weapons. Kili sticks by him and more than once asks if he's alright. To be fair, Fili doesn't think he is anymore. He hasn't been feeling any better, just worse. The last time he looked at the wound, it looked awful and thought it might have gotten infected, but some part of him suspects it's more than just that. It's not just an ache in his leg anymore, but a burning ache that is slowly spreading through his body.

There are bigger tasks at hand, but before they leave Bard's home, Kili pulls him aside and asks again. Fili sighs and gives in.

“Actually, no. I must confess I haven't been feeling my best since we escaped from Mirkwood.” Fili admits. Kili goes to say something, but Fili cuts him off. “However, that will not stop be from helping the Company. We need weapons.”

Kili shook his head. “You can't. You're so pale, brother; you look ill.”

“I am not unwell enough to be unable to handle this task. It might after all just be the winter chill.”

“But your leg-”

“Aye, it aches, but I can manage.”

They keep the conversation to themselves and Fili accompanies the rest to the armory, limping all the way. It does hurt, but Fili manages to keep a straight face. He had to keep going, for Kili, and protect him above all else.

Getting into the armory was easier than expected, but of course things had to go sour after that.

The brothers gathered up weapons in their arms and were ready to head out. Thorin caught up with them and cast a glance at each, asking if they were alright, mostly directed at Fili. They assured Thorin that they were okay, but of course when they headed for the stairs, Fili's leg buckled as that stabbing, firey hurt retruned again and he collapsed. Kili dropped his weapons and tried to catch the blond, but ended up falling down a few steps.

Then the guards found them because of all the noise and Fili lay there breathing heavily, not bothering to look at Kili or Thorin.

What a mess they had gotten themselves into! In the end though, it was all sorted out and in the morning they would be heading for Erebor- to the Lonely Mountain.

There was a feast and everyone drank and laughed. Kili was lively, and Fili tried to follow along in the merriment, but the food on his plate was hardly touched and he excused himself from the party early. Kili looked at him in concern, but Fili waved him off. He just wanted to lie down and sleep, but no- he was hardly getting sleep and he wasn't getting better. Fili knew that.

For a while, he sat on the edge of his bed, a terrible headache stirring in his skull, but Kili soon came after him, asking him to rejoin their feast. Already there was a slight flush in his cheeks from the wine.

“Sorry, Ki. I don't feel up to it.” He quietly said.

The brunet sat down with a huff next to his brother. “See, I knew you were unwell.”

“I need some rest is all.”

“Is... is there anything I can do for you?”

Oh his poor baby brother- he feels guilty for making Kili worry so much. “Maybe some water.”

Kili is out the door before he knows it, and Fili lays down on the bed while he waits. This is actually a very nice bed; it makes him think of home. Kili soon comes back with some water and Fili forced himself to sit up. He was handed a small goblet, to which he drank from, though it didn't help much.

He sets the goblet aside once he's emptied it, and Kili places a hand on his arm. “Do you want me to fetch Oin?”

“No; I need rest, like I said.” Fili insisted again.

“You're my brother; I want to make sure you're alright. Look, I know something's wrong, and you know that too. When I saw that arrow in your leg, dread crashed over me like a wave. It's not stuck in you anymore, but I'm worried something else is wrong with you. I... if something happened to you I don't know what I would do...”

For a silent moment, he stared at his brother, but then Fili pulled him close, touching his forehead to Kili's.

“You're still warm.” He pointed out.

“It won't stop me. I can still stand on my own two feet and speak to you same as always. Nothing is going to happen.”

“Hmph.” Was the muffled response from Kili. “You should rest; we leave for Erebor in the morning.”

“Aye, that sounds ideal.” Fili agreed. “It's strange; I am the older and yet here you are telling me to rest. Usually I'm the one trying to get you to settle down.”

“Shut it. I'm looking after my big brother.”

Fili chuckled, running a hand down the back of Kili's head. “Do you miss home?”

“Yeah...”

“I do too... And your Elf friend in Mirkwood...?” The last part was just to deflect focus off himself, to get Kili to stop worrying.

Kili jerked his head up and... was that a blush? “Her name is Tauriel, stupid.”

“An Elf none the less.”

“But she's different from the other Elves. Did you see how she fought the spiders and the Orcs?”

“I did. I'll admit, she's a skilled fighter.”

They talked in that room for a while, but eventually Fili grew tired and he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. However of course he did not sleep well that night, feeling terribly warm and just unwell in general.

Once he felt someone's cool hand on his forehead, though he assumed it was an illusion of a fever-dream. He couldn't tell ether if the hand belonged to Kili, but he liked to think it was.

 

* * *

 

The sun had risen and Kili was already up, but his brother still remained asleep in bed. It worried him. Fili had not improved since last night and it was clear something was very, very wrong. He was still so pale and Kili was sure the fever Fili had was now worse. Kili had done all he could, but Fili only smiled and said everything would be okay.

Everything was not okay.

Fili was sick, that was obvious. What if he got worse before they reached Erebor?

As he was packing up, waiting for the blond to wake, there was a knock on the door. He set down the coat he had been trying on and opened the door to find Thorin.

He greeted his uncle good morning, and after asking after Fili- “Is he still sleeping?” “Yes.”- Thorin revealed what he had truly come to say.

“What- You want Fili to stay here?”

“Yes, young Kili.” Thorin said.

“But what about Erebor? Surely he's coming with us.” Kili tried to counter.

“I fear your brother has not been well for some time. Do you not think?”

Kili glanced back at Fili, then back to Thorin. “I've suspected so as well, yes.”

“We must travel with speed. If we are to make it to the mountain we can't afford anything delaying us. If Fili is sick, then he will slow us down.”

“But... But he is my brother, Thorin- your heir!” Kili exclaimed. “It's not fair to leave him behind!”

“I cannot take that risk. We will leave him here and come back for him when he has healed.”

Kili curled his hands into fists. The only reason he was on this quest was because of Fili and the thought of leaving him behind angered Kili. They both deserved to see the stone halls of that ancient place, the place Thorin had always told them stories of. He couldn't do this to Fili!

But when he thought about it... Fili would agree to stay. He would not want to slow the rest of the Company down on account of himself. It would be just like Fili to eventually give in to his uncles words, if he were awake to be having this conversation.

But Kili was not about to abandon Fili.

“I will stay as well.” He said, quiet, but looking up at Thorin with determination.

“Kili-” Thorin began, but Kili used that opportunity to cut him off.

“Fili is my brother. I cannot leave him, you know that. By his side is where I belong. If that means I have to stay, then I stay. I'm sorry, uncle, but there will be no convincing me of otherwise. I will stay behind until he is healed and well enough to travel.”

For a long time, since Thorin first spoke of it, Kili dreamed of seeing the mountain, the home of his ancestors. When he joined on the quest, he was all too excited. He wanted to go with them, but it wouldn't be worth it if Kili had to go without his brother. He would stay for Fili's sake.

Thorin gave a long sigh, closing his eyes. “If you wish to stay, so be it. I could never keep you two far from each other. Oin has offered to stay behind as well, though he'd be better suited with us in case we need him.”

“Thank you, Thorin. We will come as a soon as Fili is well.”

He closed the door when Thorin left, and Kili looked at the doorknob as a fixed point. He didn't regret his decision, and he was going to make sure his brother got better.

 _'Be safe, please.'_ He thought, silently praying that whatever awaited them at the mountain, be it a dragon or some other danger, the Company would be safe.

“Why'd you say you'd stay?” A hoarse voice called.

Kili whirled around, startled. He saw Fili sitting up in bed, golden locks messed up, and the brunet realized he must have overheard.

“Fili.” He crossed the room and sat next to Fili. “How much did you hear?”

“Heard enough.” Kili winced at that; it meant Fili had been awake to hear every word. Kili hadn't noticed Fili had woken up. “You should go... to Erebor. I'll be fine here.”

“No, I'm not leaving you behind.” He insisted. “If I was the one lying here and not you, would you have gone on without me?”

“Of course not, but this is your dream-”

“It can wait. I'd rather we both be alive when we step through that great door. I'm not leaving you.”

Though Fili looked absolutely wrecked, it was good to see him smile. “We will go together...” But then he suddenly grimaced and sunk back down into bed, supporting himself on his elbows. Kili tensed, leaning forward.

“Are you alright?”

It was a shaky nod the blond gave him. “Merely a dizzy spell.”

Kili laid him back into bed and pushed some hair from his face. He was still too warm for Kili's liking, and he noticed how his breathing had changed, sounding more shallow.

“I'm going to see if I can fetch you something. Oin is also staying- maybe he'll have something that'll help. Rest, brother.”

Kili tucked the sheets around Fili, feeling more anxious than he had the previous day. As he left the room, he had a feeling deep down that this was turning into something not even Oin could fix. But it couldn't hurt to try.

He found Bofur in the dinning hall, passed out under the table. Oin was trying to get him to wake, but the hat wearing Dwarf weakly shooed him away. Maybe he was still mostly in sleep. He sighed and kneeled down beside Bofur.

“Bofur, wake up. It's morning.” He shook the other's shoulder.

“M...Morning?” Suddenly he seemed to wake up more. “Already?!” He sat up too quickly and bumped his head off the underside of the table. “Ow! Oh- Kili, Oin! Where's the rest of them?”

“They've already left.” Oin said.

“Don't worry,” Kili tried to be cheerful. “You've still got me, Oin, and Fili.”

“Fili- he didn't look well last night.” Bofur said, looking more sober. “Is he well?”

“Yes, I was going to ask- how is your brother?” Oin added.

Kili turned his eyes downcast. “I'm not sure. He's still running a fever- I can clearly see the sweat on his face- and he's so pale, his eyes hazy too. He didn't really eat last night ether. I don't know what's going on and I don't know what to do.”

Oin put a hand on Kili's shoulder. “We'll figure something out. You boys are strong, young souls. I've always known you two to be such.”

“But what if he doesn't get better?”

“We won't worry about that now. Let's see if we can scrounge up anything that might help.”

That was something Kili could agree to. He was going to help Fili however he could.

Oin started to prepare an herbal tea for Fili with what little he had. At the time, Kili thought it would be a good idea to ask the Master for any medical supplies that would aid in helping make Fili well.

And so he asked, but the result was not as he expected.

He went back into the room where Fili was after this inquiry and gave Fili the coat he had been trying on, packing up their things. “Can you stand, Fili?”

“Not sure...” He pushed himself up to sit and raised an eyebrow at Kili. “What did you do?”

“I might have asked the Master if he could lend us any medical supplies because you are ill, and his answer wasn't too good, and he and his lackey kicked us out because of paranoia. Fool fears he will catch your sickness, which is untrue, but none the less-.” He looked sadly at his brother. “We have to go someplace else.”

 

* * *

 

Fili leaned against the younger as the four made their way through the streets of Laketown. Kili wasn't sure if Fili was conscious or not, as he kept drifting in and out. Now he was really starting to panic, especially when he shuddered against Kili as if he was in pain. This was no ordinary sickness. And to top it all off, no one offered their assistance, not after the ruckus they caused at the armory.

So they went to the only person they could.

Bard didn't look too happy to see them when he answered the door.

“I will have nothing more to do with Dwarfs.” He answered, straightforward and bitter. He made to close the door, but Bofur stopped him.

“No one will help us. Fili's sick, very sick.” He said, trying to convince Bard.

“Please...” Kili looked up at him. “He's my brother.”

Bard regarded them skeptically, but then gave in. “Bring him.”

 

* * *

 

Fili recognized the place as Bard's home. They had been here some time ago before their failed raid of the armory. He felt too dizzy and sick to bother recounting how he got here, but he was here. He focused on breathing instead, but it was rather difficult; his chest felt tight.

He saw someone sitting beside him, and he realized it was Kili. He was watching Fili with worried eyes.

“Kili,” Weakly he reached for the younger.

“Here.” Kili took his hand. “How do you feel?”

“It hurts...”

“What does? Your leg?”

He managed a nod. “Everything else too.” He let his head fall against the pillow- the leg was the worst pain. It felt like someone had driven the arrow back into the already damaged flesh.

“Masters Fili and Kili,” A female voice softly called. Fili looked up to see Sigrid, Bard's eldest child. She had a cup of warm something in her hands, steam rising from the rim. “I don't know if this will help, but it helped me all the times I was ill.” She handed the mug to Kili. “For your brother. Winter will be worse on him in his already weakened condition. I'll fetch him a blanket if you'd like.”

“Thank you, Sigird.” Kili thanked. “You are most generous. Fili, you think you can manage to drink something?”

Fili tried to get up, but e was too weak to do so. Sigird stepped around and Fili felt her hands lift his head up enough. Kili helped him drink and when he had enough he tapped Kili's hand. Sigrid lowered his head back down when the mug was taken away.

“I pray you do not worsen, Master Fili.” She said.

“Call us Fili and Kili.” He insisted. “And do not fret so. Dwarves do not go down easily.”

“It's just that... Bain and Tilda enjoyed the company of you and Kili when you stayed with us. They worry about you as well.” She took Fili's hand into hers. “And I worry too.”

Her hand felt tiny compared to his own. “I'll be okay, lass.” But he didn't even know that for certain himself.

After Fili drank a bit more of the brew, Sigrid fetched a blanket and laid it over him, making sure he was comfortable. The young lady had a kind soul.

Though it was well appreciated in thought, Fili didn't get any better.

 

* * *

 

Kili didn't know what he was going to do. He felt like he was going to go mad sitting here watching his brother suffer.

Time had passed and Fili's condition only worsened. His apparent pain grew more intense, so much he now struggled against them as they tried to help, and Kili didn't know what to do. He wasn't keeping food or water down and he'd seen flecks of blood once already. Fili was deteriorating fast, and it pained Kili's heart to see the blond in such condition.

They were trying to bring down his fever, but Oin didn't have the right herbs- needed some kind of thing Bard said was a weed fed to the pigs. Bofur rushed out to get it, saying he knew where it find it.

“He's only going to be gone a minute or so, Fi. We'll make you well.” Kili whispered. It seemed to calm Fili a little. “Hold on...”

Though this was practically a nightmare for the brunet. Fili was dying and Kili felt ready to come apart at the seams. His hands were shaking, afraid for Fili.

They were still waiting for Bofur when they felt the ground quake. Fili looked up at Kili in panic. He looked to Oin. “What was that? Did it come from the mountain?”

“I'm afraid it might have, lad.” Oin replied.

Kili was filled with a new fear, not only just for his brother. Thorin, Bilbo, and the rest were up there, and this confirmed what danger lurked inside those ancient halls- the dragon.

“Uncle...” He whispered aloud.

Bard left soon after, a new goal clearly set in mind. He pulled a hidden black arrow down from the roof, much to everyone's surprise, and took off.

Kili thought it was a sign, a new hope that everything might be alright.

And then the Orcs came.

It's Sigrid's scream that catches their attention. They must have been tracked by the Orcs to Laketown, Kili thinks. Once again, he takes up a stance in front of his brother. They all fight the Orcs, trying to push them back, but there were too many to fend off at once, especially in such a small area.

Then a familiar face appears, two of them in fact. Legolas and Tauriel.

He wants to question why they are here, but the first task is to get rid of the Orcs. They fight side by side, defeating one Orc after another. When one goes after Fili, Kili tries to get back to him, but Fili kicks the thing away, though the struggle makes him fall off the bed. That Orc is killed seconds later.

Just as quickly as it began, it's over.

Kili stands there, looking at Tauriel, looking back at him.

“Are you-” but he notices her eyes directed behind him, and an agonized cry catches his attention. “Fili!”

Oin is next to him and Kili joins, noting his brother's breathing has worsened, wheezing practically. Kili looks to Oin.

“We're loosing him!” He what he says. Kili's heart sinks. No... he can't lose his brother. He can't loose Fili!

He hears someone speak in Elvish and he remembers there are Elves among them at the moment. When he stands, the blond one is gone, but Tauriel remains, lingering in the door.

“Tauriel. Please help us.” He pleads. She doesn't answer him, but looks away. “Please, you have to help my brother. I know Elves have some kind of healing knowledge, you can help!”

“Kili...” She says softly, still not looking at him.

“Please save my brother- Tauriel!”

He's desperate, and his voice cracks as he pleads to her. He's heard stories about Elves, though he was taught very different things about them, and thinks if anyone can help them it would be her.

She looks regretful, and to Kili's horror she turns and strides out.

 _'No!'_ His mind screams. He rushes after her, out the door, but he finds Tauriel at the top of the stairway, looking down at... Bofur?

“Bofur! Thank goodness you're safe.”

Before the hat wearing Dwarf can reply, Tauriel takes something from him, something he had been holding.

“Athelas.” She breathes.

“What?” Kili looks to the plant in her hand. Is that the one Bofur had gone to fetch?

She clutches the plant in her hands and Kili looks to her, hopeful. “Tauriel?”

Her eyes are shining bright. “I'm going to save him.” She whispers.

 

* * *

 

“Get him on the table.” Tauriel commands, calm and swift. Kili helps lift his brother onto the table- he's still struggling fierce and clutching at his chest with one hand. The brunet looks to Tauriel, who is preparing something in a bowl with the plant.

He does not know what she is planning, and it makes him nervous.

Yet somehow he has faith in her words.

“Let me look at the wound.” She says, bowl ready in her hands. Kili quickly makes to undo the bindings around Fili's injured leg, and he can hear Tauriel quietly breath in sharply when the wound is exposed.

“What?” He asks urgently.

“Poison.” She deadpans.

Kili blanches. Poisoned? How? Wait, the arrow... the arrow the Orcs shot him with! All this time... and Kili never considered it was the arrow.

The she-elf brushes him aside and begins her work. She presses the mixture of the plant into the wound and Fili cries out. Kili takes up his place by his brother's side, trying to keep him still and clam. Tauriel is speaking, chanting in some strange language; Elvish maybe? He watches her, mesmerized by the power in her voice as she works whatever medicine this is.

Somehow, it's beautiful.

Fili seems to calm, slowly. Whatever Tauriel is doing is working, and when she is finished, Fili falls totally limp and Tauriel braces herself on the table. He panics for a moment, and thinks the blond to be dead, but when he checks for a pulse he finds one; sluggish, but there.

“Tauriel?” Kili tries. Maybe whatever she did tired her.

“I have drawn out the poison. The wound should heal, but keep a close eye on it.”

“Fili will live?”

And she smiled. “Yes.”

There, that word was more of a relief than she might know. Fili wasn't going to die, and just knowing that gave Kili more calm. It felt like a weight on his shoulders had been lifted. Fili wasn't dying, he was cured, he was going to live.

The others dispersed and Kili watched the she-elf bind Fili's leg. He was still unconscious, but responsive when she tied off the bindings, as he twitched and made a sound at his wound being brushed against.

Kili heard Oin say something about it was a privilege to watch her preform Elvish medicine. Kili agreed completely. Tauriel was truly something else, different from any Elf he had heard stories of.

When she was done, Tauriel stepped around to Kili's side. He didn't bother to look at her, but knew she was there.

“How'd you know?” He finally asked.

“An Orc revealed to us when we were interrogating him that the arrow he had shot your brother with was poisoned.”

“That and you've got a keen eye. Why did you come?”

“It wasn't just for the sake of your brother.” She said. “Unlike Thranduil, I can recognize that these Orcs are our problem as well. We are all part of this world, and the Orcs were up to no good. There is something else at work here, and I did not feel comfortable sitting by and doing nothing while they ran rampant. Me and Legolas tracked them to Laketown, and it is coincidence we meet again.”

Kili regarded this for a moment. “Coincidence or not, I am glad you came. I am glad you're here. This has been... a nightmare for me.”

He slowly reached out his hand, trying to find hers. He felt only empty air, but then fingers brushing against his own.

“It is good to see you too, Kili.”She spoke, hushed. “I am glad you are unharmed, and that your brother is now healing.”

Their fingers intertwined, and Kili knew he could never thank her enough for all she'd done.

“Thank you, Tauriel.”

It was a start.

 

* * *

 

Waking up, he didn't remember much of what happened.

He remembered the Orc attack, Kili's concerned face in his vision, someone speaking in an odd language, then nothing.

He also didn't feel as poorly has he had before the blackness. His injured leg hurt still, yes, but not as much as it did before. He no longer felt like he was going to fall apart, didn't feel that tightness in his chest.

Fili blinked deliriously before fully coming to, and it was to Sigrid, saying something. He heard rushed footsteps and Kili appeared once again.

“Fili? Oh Fili!” The younger's hair was a mess, as if he'd run his hand through it one too many times.

“Ki...” He croaked. “Are the Orcs gone?”

“Yes, they're gone. Everyone's safe.”

“What... what happened?”

“You... the reason why you were sick is because you were poisoned by that arrow you got shot with in Mirkwood.” Kili explained, his voice sounding low. “You were very sick. You were dying, brother.”

His mind was still foggy, but he was able to take that in. “Oh...”

“But-!” A grin appeared on his face. “Tauriel was here and she healed you!”

Fili managed to lift his head to find Tauriel, who was talking with Oin- “-And give him these for the pain.”

An Elf was here, and the very same on Kili had spent endless hours talking to in the dungeon. She was the one who had healed him. Well... he wouldn't complain about that. He felt thankful to Tauriel, even if she was an Elf.

She then saw he was awake and trotted over to him. “How are we feeling, Fili?”

“Better.” He answered. “Could go for some water though.”

“Yes, we'll get that, and with luck your fever should break soon. Your brother was very worried about you.”

“I realize that; I did not mean to scare him so.”

“Oh, I'm just glad you're well again!” Kili put in.

“Tauriel, is it?” Fili asked. She nodded. “Thank you for saving my life. Though you are an Elf you are a brave maiden.”

He got a smile from her, but the calm didn't last.

For soon the dragon was upon them.

 

* * *

 

It all happened so fast.

They fled Bard's home and escaped the fires by boat. At some point Bain had jumped off, the reason unknown, and where he was going, they did not know.

But in the end, the dragon fell, and they would later learn it was Bard's doing. He and Bain were found alive when dawn came.

They all stood on the shores of the lake, and despite the scene before them being hard to take in, the Dwarves were needed elsewhere.

It was time to go to Erebor.

Fili, recovered from the poison that had made him ill, was still limping as he walked. The arrow wound was healing, but still had this effect. At least he wasn't dying.

As they were pushing the boat into the water, Fili looked back to see Kili talking with Tauriel. He saw his brother press something into her hand, and it was sort of a bittersweet scene. Fili had the suspicion that somehow his brother had grown attached to the Elf, but even after what had happened, the fact still remained Kili was a Dwarf, and Tauriel an Elf.

Kili walked back to the boat, and Fili truly felt bad for his brother.

Once they left the shore, Fili sat next to his brother, putting an arm around him.

“I'm sorry about Tauriel.” He said in condolence.

“Mmph.” He shrugged. “I'm just happy you're alive. I thought I was going to loose you.”

“But I'm here now, Kili.” He hugged his brother. “Thank you for being by my side.”

They continued across the lake, the sun rising high into the sky. From the waters, they gazed up at the mountain, looming before them. They were almost there. Fili knew Thorin and the rest had been up there when the dragon scorched Laketown. He hoped they would find the Company alive and well.

“The Lonley Mountain.” Fili whispered.

“Erebor.” Kili continued. “Do you think everyone's there, Fi?”

“Aye. We shall see them all again very soon.”


End file.
